Call Me Maybe
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: A spell backfires in the middle of the school's first prank war in over 20 years, leaving everyone singing about their feelings and uttermost fantasies to the entire school for a week. What happens when Hermione sings her heart out in the middle of Potions, of all places?


**Call Me Maybe  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summary: A spell backfires in the middle of the school's first prank war in over 20 years, leaving everyone singing about their feelings and uttermost fantasies to the entire school for a week. What happens when Hermione sings her heart out in the middle of Potions, of all places?_

A/N: People have asked for other one-shots based on that little Drarry romance I wrote for the BOTDF challenge, so here's one-shot number two! I hope you like it

* * *

_Hermione's Secret_

Ever since that prank back fired, Hogwarts had been going hectically crazy with love confessions and deepest desires being sung by various other people.

Potions is horribly calm considering the turn of events, Hermione thought as she added powdered newt to her cauldron.

The lesson, surprisingly, went on as usual, Malfoy and the Slytherins sniggering about the latest sing-song, Lavender Brown longingly admiring Ron from afar, Neville nearly obliterating the room, Seamus blowing something up and Ron and Harry mucking about, muttering about silly things like Malfoy, Quidditch, Malfoy, Death Eaters and, well, Malfoy.

Just like he did every lesson, Professor Snape strutted around the classroom, praising Slytherin students and down-grading Gryffindors, Just once, Hermione thought wistfully, just once I'd like you to notice me as something more than the Gryffindor know-it-all.

"_I threw a wish in a well, don't ask me I'll never tell, I looked at you as it fell and now you're in my way."_

Hermione blushed beet-red as she was overcome with the urge to sing. She could feel all eyes upon her, Ron's and Harry's especially, some students even started chuckling, thinking they knew whom she was singing about, but how wrong they were.

Oh Gods, anything but this muggle song, please, anything but this song! She begged, to no avail.

"_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? It's hard to look right, at you baby, so here's my number, so call me maybe!"_ Hermione danced around the tables somewhat provocatively, praying to Merlin that the damn song ended soon, she was as red as Ron's hair!

"_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad, I miss you so bad," _Her eyes locked with Professor Snape's and her heart began to thud loudly against her chest, Gods, what was he to think of her now? _"It's hard to look right, at you baby, so here's my number, so call me maybe! Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe?"_

The whole class was silent as Hermione finished singing, her hands flying to her mouth in shock and embarrassment.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, for your ridiculous outburst," Professor Snape growled, "sit back down before I deduct anymore,"

Humiliated, Hermione sat back in her usual seat next to Ron, ignoring the incredulous looks on all the Gryffindor's faces and attempting to get back to her potion as if nothing had ever happened. I'll never live this down, Hermione sighed, wanting the ground beneath her to open up and swallow her whole.

If she had looked up to see her Professor as she was wishing to disappear, she would have seen him smile.

* * *

**So I was supposed to have a screening today at uni, but I was that bored I wrote this when I should have been taking notes! Whoops. I uh, don't encourage this kind of behaviour, studying is important... but the DVD broke, what did you expect me to do? This is another drabble type thing based on that Drarry one-shot I wrote. You guys asked for it, so here it is! I do hope you like it.**

**Oh, before I forget, there's a poll at the top of my page, and I would love it if you guys answered it! If you miss Tom and Emmy as much as I do, go do the poll whilst it's still up!**

**Read and review**

**muchlove,  
imafeckingstarr xxx **


End file.
